Breakaway
by hmfan24
Summary: SasuHina At river they meet. At a moment they bond. In a night they sleep. It leaves him in a state of tranquility. It gets her 15 & pregnant. Chap5: Wake up next to your roomate. Not your regular drunk fic...
1. For Once

A/n- I'm hmfan24's 19-year-old male cousin. Call me Bloody Fingers. In World Cultures class, we were learning about Yin and Yang, so in Math, while we were watching a movie, I made a story. It's going to be long, (not this chapter). Hmfan helped, so give her the little credit she deserves. She wants to make this apart of her upcoming story, 1 in a Billion (drunken romance). This will be filled with angst, unless hmfan takes it out.(the crybaby). I don't talk much.

Co-author- Hey guys, I just recently got a username on forums. (hmfan24). So, I haven't done my other stories yet. I think I'm going to try to focus more on school until the thanksgiving break. I might try to post next weekend before I go to Galveston, but who knows? (be easy on my cousin, he's a little on the stupid side… lol) I don't care if you flame… ok yeah I do. Don't flame, only you can prevent forest fires.

15 & Preg!

Chapter 1- A change for once

He was tired for once

She was vigorous for once

He was calm for once

She was enraged for once

He was in an eerie state of peace for once

She was in a twisted state of resentment for once

He sought revival for once

She sought revenge for once

As you can see…

There's a Yin to every Yang

And there's a Yang to every Yin

Today Yin collided with Yang for once

Today is when Yang collided with Yin for once

A certain clash

A certain tie

Destiny is here

Yin and Yang have joined together

For once

Bloody Fingers- I don't care if you hate drabbles.

Hmfan24- Don't be so cruel, my chapter will be better.

Bloody Fingers - Shut up!

Hmfan24- Oh just get the stick out of your butt! Review, please!

Bloody Fingers – Like I care if they review…

Hmfan24- This was exactly 100 words, I counted. But don't worry, since I don't always like drabbles I mad Next Chapter will be when they meet. Then the next –

Bloody Fingers – Clap it with your stupid spoilers.

Hmfan24- I wanted to give my friend some publicity, so please read Expect the Unexpected by Itachi Enchantress in the Fire Emblem section. You'll like it, she's been writing since the 1st grade. Well Happy Halloween!

(this conversation did happen while we were at the computer hmfan24)


	2. My Sanctuary

Family issues at home kept both my cousin and I from updating. I bought the story from him since he was starting to go in the threesome direction, so I was also in the process of changing the crakish story line. The first part may seem a little… babbilish. It's not really, I'm trying to prove a point.

At first I'll use pronouns, but for those who don't know, this is indeed a SasuHina fic. (so I'm talking about Sasuke and Hinata).

Disclaimer- 岸本斉史 owns Naruto. I don't. Plot now belongs to me in whole! Yay! Paid 35$ for it.

**_In you and I there's a new land,  
Angels in flightMy sanctuary, my sanctuary, yeah  
Where fears and lies melt away   
Music InsideWhat's left of me  
What's left of me now_**

The gray clouds slapped its rain against the ground of the shinobi villages. Its rain was nearly overflowing the many rivers that divided the countries.

It was wet, too wet for anyone to be out without catching a cold. Two ninjas didn't really care, the wetness, they wished, could wash away their troubles.

The dark ominous sky engulfed the moon creating pitch black scenery. The naked eye couldn't see through the thick blanket of darkness.

It was dark, too dark to be out this late. Two ninjas didn't really care; their whole life had been dark.

The coldness of the air was enough to cause pneumonia. It was enough to freeze water in mid air; snow was soon to follow.

It was cold, too cold for any sane person to be out. Two ninjas really didn't care, just about everyone in their life had had an aloof (cold) attitude towards them.

_**I watch you fast asleep,  
All I fear means nothing**_

He had endured the longest of training today. All of it to prove to his relatives, who have passed on, that he could be strong. His longest desire was to beat his brother; he wouldn't stop until he could.

She had endured the harshest of training today. All of it to prove to those who watched that she really was strong enough to be an heir. She wasn't quite sure herself though; her family was.

Even he didn't know his true goal, to see a family thrive and play. He had missed the warmth he received from his family. He wanted that most of all.

Even she didn't know her true goal, to be need by a family of her own. She wanted to use her true skills to please her very own family. She wanted that most of all.

He, who couldn't stand others, moved to the outskirts of Otogakure (The Sound Village).

She, who couldn't take others, moved to the outskirts of Konohagakure (The Village Hidden in the Leaf).

He drug his tired body to the edge of the river to relax. He was tired, but this was the only time in his day that he could have some tranquility that the riverside inhabited..

She drug her aching body to the edge of the river to the serenity it confined. She was confused today, she needed her sleep, but for now she wanted to relax.

**_In you and I there's a new land,  
Angels in flightMy sanctuary, my sanctuary, yeah  
Where fears and lies melt away   
Music insideWhat's left of me  
What's left of me_**

He took off his shirt and lied down his face looking up toward the pounding rain. This was his idea of serenity.

She took of her jacket and did some stretches. This was her idea of relaxation.

He inhaled the nice cold oxygen that resided in the air.

She exhaled all the tension she was feeling from the day she had just experienced.

"Another damn day," they both sighed, both ears shocked to hear another being.

**_  
My heart's a battleground  
You show me how to see,  
That nothing is whole and nothing is broken,_**

He shot up, scared… more like 'startled' by the intruder interrupting his one moment of serenity.

She shot up, surprised that someone else would be up this late to awaken her from her time of relaxation.

You know how some things are just pleasant to look at. On a color wheel you always look on the opposite side to see the complementary color.

It's kind of like that in real life.

Black and White never mix… scratch that, Black and White always mixes.

Let's see, in order to have a triumph you have to come from a tragedy. In order to have a tragedy you have to come from a triumphant time.

Have you ever heard the term, 'You need a dark room before you can make it lighter.' Or 'You need light to make a shadow.' Or 'Deep within you the polar opposite lies.' Or 'There's a little Yang in every Yin.'

Those are all true if you think about it. 'Dark' people have some light in them that can come out when triggered and 'Light' people have some dark in them that can come out when triggered.

Almost all of the time love can do the triggering, or was it light can bring dark out and vise versa? Ah, so confusing… anyway that's for another time…

He stood up, trying to look though the fog. Sharingan made it a little better.

She stood up, looking through the fog with ease. Her Byakugan made it clear to see another figure, male most likely.

He agitatedly grunted.

She cleared her throat ready to speak. But what she said was unexpected to him.

**_In you and I there's a new land  
Angels in flightMy sanctuary, my sanctuary, yeah  
Where fears and lies melt away   
Music insideWhat's left of me  
What's left of me now   
My fears, my lies  
Melt away...  
_**

He could tell she was a girl by the shadow she made against the smoke. He barely saw her blurred image on the water's surface.

Her face was enraged with disgust that she could not peacefully lay along the riverside. An intruder had abruptly entered her peace.

He barely cared. This girl seemed to be interesting, but not enough to waste his time.

"Fuck off!" she yelled across the misty waterfall they were by. Where had she gotten the courage to shout such vulgar words.

His eye twitched. How dare she have the audacity to shout such vulgar words at him! "What did you say, bitch?" he got into position to fight.

"Oh, ano… gomen, please stay. I need someone to talk to." She sighed. She hated when her stress took the best of her.

"No! Why should I waste my time with a bitch like you?" He insulted her walking back to his tree house. (Let's pretend Sasuke lives alone in a tree house) Just as he got to the tree house a shuriken grazed his cheek.

"I said, 'Stay' damn it!" she yelled at him.

He definitely knew this was an interesting girl. He felt a little talkative. (Not ooc, but like her could tolerate someone's talking, he does that sometimes)

She sat down, still not quite knowing who this stranger was, "Who are you?"

"You tell me," he smirked, which went invisible.

"Hyuuga Hinata," she sighed. She really didn't like carrying such a name. So much was expected from her. So many people were disappointed.

"Uchiha Sasuke." He stated plainly. He scratched his neck out of boredom.

The rain began to let up, so did the fog. Snow fell and their faces were now clearly visible to each other.

She turned off her Byakugan, "The Uchiha clan? That's from Konoha isn't it?"

He nodded, "Yep, I left there a few years ago."

"Why did you leave?" she was curious a little.

"…" he didn't feel like telling her.

"So suddenly you turned into a retard, aye?" she then quickly covered her mouth. She didn't mean to say that.

"My family treated me like shit. My brother killed my clan. I want to kill him. End of story." he grunted. Okay, maybe this girl would get on his nerves. He wanted to get up, but something… special held him in the position he was in.

"…oh. Well, if it makes you feel better, I'll tell you my story." she smiled, taking a breath, "My mother, I never knew her. My father never talked about her and remarried when I was 4. My second mother was Hyuuga, she died from an illness. I grew up and my Dad never saw me as valuable, even though I am his eldest, he still sees me as weak. No matter how hard I try, I can't even beat my sister."

"Pity…" he mumbled. 'So much like me. Weird."

"…" she wiped her eyes that she kept hidden by her long indigo hair. She finally looked up at him with water in her eyes.

"Sorry…" he mumbled once more.

Both pairs of eyes shocked by his words.

She continued, "I am the heir of the Hyuuga clan. My whole family calls me a disgrace. They believe I cannot fulfill the destiny, and my sister would do better. My father, he called me to a meeting to discuss the tasks I needed to complete. He has not yet told me of the punishment." She sighed standing up.

"…good story." He smiled a little to show his understanding, quick, but a smile none to less.

"Thank you Sasuke-san," she yawned. It was now early in the morning.

"She's different, one of a kind, yet so similar to me. Is that why I act so weird around her?" He thought aloud in a whisper as she walked away.

They fled to their duties of everyday life.

Owari finally

Not my best since I lost my work, but it satisfied me. I was so thrilled to so many reviews for my cousin's story.

Originally the rape scene was going to be put in this fic, but His Way fans want it. I might try to fit it in this story.

Descriptive or not on the drunk lemon/lime? I say not just because it sometimes sickens me to write such thing, but if you all want one then I'll be happy to write one.

Might put a song in the next one… j-pop or just pop. I was thinking of a song for the dream sequence. My own cliché will be put in the next chapter, thought of by my brother. No, it's not perverted; he's too puerile to create such thing. Clue… it's the title of my first story.

Next Chapter---

"The clan is ridding you… possibly execution."

"You met a girl?"

"I have to gather my confidence to tell him."

"I can't stand to see her in this state."

"Your mission is to find fudge!"

"Let me see."

"Come with me…"

I don't usually do cliffhangers, but semi cliffhangers which are in the preview. Short, no? Next time it'll be longer, don't worry. But longer chap means longer time.

I've redid it, cause I didn't like it. Ve' been playing around, studying, and helping out the elders.

I have a surprise for my fans, it is coming I promise. You'll get previews of chapters and a something else that I will not mention right now.


	3. It all Falls down

Hmfan24- Decided to divided up…

Shikamaru- You're not lazy you're selfish.

Hmfan24- No, the lazy part is I fell out as soon as I finished the last chapter. I don't like updating, the process is just-

Shikamaru- troublesome? Yeah…

Hmfan24- There will be intermissions… This story is to all the teenagers out there, warning them not to run away. Plus…there will be a t-rated…giggles I won't talk now.

Shikamaru - You know Neji won't be pleased.

Hmfan24- Shut up, you're going to get two girlfriends in a future fic of mine. So be happy.

Shikamaru – Why, romance is so troublesome.

Hmfan24 – I do not care. Everyone like Texas Native, Kelly Clarkson, right? LET'S BEGIN!!!

It All Falls Down

Hinata POV

_**Grew up in a small town  
And when the rain would fall down  
I'd just stare out my window  
Dreaming of what could be  
And if I'd end up happy  
I would pray**_

"Hiashi – sama will be with you in a minute." A brown haired Hyuuga seemed to have a sympathetic look on his face just as most of the branch Hyuugas do.

If Father wants to test my ability, I must make the best of my time and train.

Neji just happened to interrupt my plan as he threw a kunai toward my head. Fear struck my heart when I turned around to his face, "Neji-niisan, w-what's wrong?"

He sighed and looked down, "I'm sorry, Hinata-sama, Hiashi-sama's orders were to fight you to the brink of death." He looked back up with tears in his eyes.

"I-I-I can't please, Neji, I don't want to fight you." I broke down on my knees, "You could k-kill me like last-…"

"No, I won't, last time I had the hatred in my heart. Remember this, Hinata, you cannot fight with hatred, but with the empowerment of love. And only with love, will you develop the ultimate courage to prevail. Prevail with the loved-ones who care, with those who protect you, with those who _you **truly love**_. Without that being your source of power, you will fall every time." Neji pulled the kunai from out the fall.

I flinched at what he might do next.

"I love you as a sister Hinata. However, my duty to the Hyuuga clan urges me to complete my mission in punishing you for you weakness." He picked me up by the collar, activating his Byakugan.

_**Trying hard to reach out  
But when I tried to speak out  
Felt like no one could hear me  
Wanted to belong here  
But something felt so wrong here  
So I'd pray  
I could break away**_

Tears poured out of my eyes, he was going to kill me. My breath quickened as he whispered into my ears, "After I am done, Hiashi-sama plans to disown you and rid of your Byakugan. You will not even get the benefit of living with the branch family, yet you will be either executed or thrown into the street."

I held my breath as he brought the kunai to my neck, some of the skin already bleeding, "P-Please, Neji."

No one was here to hear me scream. It was all too surreal, just…

My body dropped from his grip, my body sprawled across the floor. Neji bent down so we had eye contact.

"Runaway, Hinata-sama." A frown spread across his face, "This life is not for you. Your talent is not where they put you. Breakaway, leave, Hinata-sama, I, nor many other people can bear to see you in this state. Breakaway from this life, for it is not your own."

He lifted me up and opened a near by window. The sudden chill from the snow came in. His lips met my forehead as he said, "Keep safe, Hinata-sama, find a better life."

(hmfan24- I'm too close to my cousins to write incest though, my cousin did kiss my forehead, nothing more and I did kind of have a crush on my cousin in prison not enough to you know…)

He put me on the window seal and let me jump out, taking one final glance before shutting the window behind me.

I failed to look back. He told me to breakaway, breakaway from the life of an heiress. Where could I go? No one would know.

I went back to my tent. My biggest aspiration was to raise a nice, loving family. Naruto is who I would visit tomorrow. I needed to begin my brand new life!

There was a skip in my step as I began writing what I would say.

_**I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly.  
I'll do what it takes till I touch the sky.  
Make a wish, take a chance,  
Make a change, and break away.  
Out of the darkness and into the sun.  
But I won't forget all the ones that I love.  
I'll take a risk, take a chance,  
Make a change, and break away**_

Sasuke POV

Training with the old man could sometimes be a pain in the ass. He always licked his lips when we came in contact. Scares the hell out of me each time.

"Will you stop it, Orochimaru-sensei?" I shouted, seeing him licking his lips again sickened me to the core.

Orochimaru let out a chuckle. Damn, I called him sensei. He knows. He's too damn old to not know.

"Who is she?" he did know.

I smirked, "Who?"

Orochimaru sat down on a log, and then tapped the seat next to him. I twitched, "HELL NO!" No way was he going to play fatherly figure. Last time he did he ended up hugging me.

He cracked his neck, "Fine, Sasuke, I suggest you pursue this girl. Brings up a good point, regenerating the clan anytime soon? Why don't you bring her to me so I can take a look at her?"

"I just met her – what makes you think it was a girl? I didn't meet anyone." I sighed. The cat was out of the bag. He lifted a mocking eyebrow.

I just continued, "It's a weird connection I just met her. I don't know I just feel weird around her. I don't need to worry about regenerating the clan, last time I checked Itachi was a pimp. He has at least one child in each shinobi village. That's not what's on my mind right now."

"I'm sure you can woo her. Like I said, bring her over." He poofed away in a cloud of purple smoke.

Damn sensei ran away.

I came back to my home to see Hinata crying across the river.

There was a sudden urge for me to ask her. She could get sick out in the snow.

"Are you going to bed?" I looked up at he tear stained face with no emotion. She failed to look me straight in the eye, sobbing quietly.

I was tired, it was late, I wanted sleep, but I felt the need to comfort her greatly, "You want to talk?"

She shook her head now.

How dare she have the courage to say no to me, yet I seemed to like it. She sneezed, obviously growing sick.

"Hurry up and tell me; you better be glad I give a damn! Now talk!" my yelling didn't seem to help her crying as she sobbed louder.

She looked up into my eyes. To see the terror, fear, and sorrow in her face made me feel a wave of regret. I rarely felt regret, but to see her in that condition just didn't feel right, "Sorry, Hinata, I didn't mean to hurt you. Um, tell me what's wrong so I can…uh…help you."

Man, I've never said sorry this many times in my life to one person. Let alone a _girl. _ I'm getting way too soft. This isn't me.

"The clan they want to disown me. Possibly execution, but Neji told me I should run away and start a new life. I want to start a new look with Naruto. I can't… I don't… I'M NERVOUS ABOUT TELLING NARUTO I LOVE HIM." The tears poured out of her eyes like the waterfall we were near.

_**I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly.  
I'll do what it takes till I touch the sky.  
Make a wish, take a chance,  
Make a change, and break away.  
Out of the darkness and into the sun.  
But I won't forget all the ones that I love.  
I'll take a risk, take a chance,  
Make a change, and break away**_

Sigh, I knew Naruto still had strong feelings for Sakura. She would get her heart broken, "…don't."

Hinata's tears came to a halt as she looked up at me, straight into the eye, "Naruto's all I have left. I… love him."

"I've seen you watch him, Hinata, you do NOT love him. He definitely won't accept you. Besides, there is someone else out there who cares for you. I'm sure." With that I went back up to my home, feeling her stare at my back.

She couldn't tell him. I couldn't tell her. No one could say anything.

Days passed, weeks… It's been a month and a half since we talked about Naruto.

Hinata and I had conversations more and more. Our relationship shifted from strangers to friends. Our traits seemed to match almost perfectly. Questions were scarce, statements were scarce, and in fact I don't even think we talked much. It was that strange bond, whatever it was…I liked it.

She hasn't told _him_ yet, but I know we both anticipated to that day. I swear I would kill him with my bear hands if he hurts her one bit. I hate it when she cries, especially when it's by someone else.

If he accepted, she would never come by again. He would live alone. Avenge alone. Die alone. I would hear about how much of a wonderful family she was raising for Naruto. Naruto would brag about her. I would scowl. Then if I were to come back, I would have to tolerate Sakura's pleading me to marry her just as Hinata and Naruto did.

But, what would I do if he rejected her? Would I…pursue her? Would _I _be the one to raise a family with her? Would _I _be the one bragging about her? My pride is too big for that.

Hinata POV

I told Sasuke that I might tell Naruto I love him. I've been waiting for years to tell him, but… I know I can do it tomorrow!

_**Wanna feel the warm breeze  
Sleep under a palm tree  
Feel the rush of the ocean  
Get onboard a fast train  
Travel on a jetplane  
Far away  
And break away**_

He always started our conversations with, "I feel like talking." I giggled at how straight forward he is, but today we talked more than usual. He doesn't seem to like the fact that I plan on telling Naruto I love him, but he avoided the subject as much as possible until now.

If Sasuke was right, how would I deal with rejection? Suicide… no, I could never. I shouldn't even think about it right now. He would be happy and I would be sad. No one could ever give me the confidence he did. All my admiration would go down the drain as I would see him walk off with another girl.

But what if he did? I would rejoice happily. My life will be renewed completely and I would live and prosper with Naruto, my love. I let out a squeal of excitement.

I couldn't sleep thinking about Naruto and I together!

_**  
I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly.  
I'll do what it takes till I touch the sky.  
Make a wish, take a chance,  
Make a change, and break away.  
Out of the darkness and into the sun.  
But I won't forget all the ones that I love.  
I'll take a risk, take a chance,  
Make a change, and break away**_

Normal POV

Sasuke couldn't sleep either. He wasn't so sure about Hinata living around Naruto. It just wouldn't be right. He pulled up a piece of paper and began to write.

_When you're feeling lost in the night. _

_When you feel your world just ain't right ._

_Call on me, I will be waiting, count on me, _

_I will be there._

Would Naruto be there for her? A more important question, would _he _be there for her?

_Anytime the times get too tough, _

_anytime your best ain't enough, _

_I'll be the one to make it better._

_I'll be there to protect you, see you through. _

_I'll be there, and there is nothing, I won't do. _

Her bodyguard, that's who he was, nothing more. **Nothing**. Bodyguards are supposed to protect. Hinata was just someone Sasuke felt the need to protect.  
_  
I will cross the ocean for you. _

_I will go and bring you the moon. _

_I will be your hero, your strength, anything you need._

_I will be the sun in your sky, _

_I will light your way for all time, promise you for you I will._

Who said bodyguards couldn't make the person happy. If she was depressed and suicidal it's not like he would just sit there.   
_  
I will shield your heart from the rain. _

_I won't let any harm come your way. _

_These arms will be your shelter. _

_No, these arms won't let you down._

_If there is a mountain to move I will move that mountain for you. _

_I'm here for you, I'm here forever. _

_I will be your fortress tall and strong. _

_I'll keep you safe, _

_I'll stand beside you right or wrong._

He would shelter her. He would be there for her. He would do anything for her, but love her. There was no, absolutely no, love in their relationship.

_For you I will, lay my life on the line._

_For you I will fight. _

_For you I will die, with every breath, with all my soul, I'll give my word, I'll give it all. Put your faith in me; put your faith in me._

Uchiha Sasuke knew there was absolutely no love between the bodyguard and the heiress. Absolutely none, but he knew he didn't want to see her hurt.

Truth in the matter was… Sasuke was in love. He looked around and began to write deeper thoughts…

_What is this I'm feeling. _

_I just can't explain  
When you're near,  
I'm not the same.  
I'm trying' to hide it,  
Try not to show it.  
It's crazy  
how could it be_

He had fallen hard; he just needed to realize it._  
_  
_I've fallen for you  
Finally, my heart gave in  
And I'm fallen in love  
I finally know  
How it feels_

People have always admired him, loved him, but finally he had feelings for someone else. It was his turn to be head over heels in love.

_When you said hello,  
I looked in your eyes.  
Suddenly, I felt good inside.  
Is this really happening?  
Or am I just dreaming?  
I guess, it's true.  
I can't believe_

He was well aware of that certain bond. This girl… this girl that had the certain smile that would brighten up his day, she's the one who made him feel good inside.

_I've fallen for you  
Finally, my heart gave in.  
And I'm fallen in love  
I finally know how it feels  
So this is love..._

Love? Yes it was love… no it was more than love. Something else he wasn't quite sure of.

_Doesn't matter where I am,  
Thoughts of you still linger in my mind  
No matter what time of day  
I've really, really  
Fallen for you..._

He's been slacking off. Orochimaru sent him to the doctor several times in the last week or two. He had a lot…well he had _her _on his mind.

_I've fallen for you _

_Finally, my heart gave in.  
And I'm fallen in love  
I finally know how it feels  
So this is love.._

Deep inside he felt doubt that she felt the same way. It was his former-best friend, Uzumaki, who held her heart. That's how it would be.

He whispered his poem to himself over and over, attempting to analyze his own thoughts.

A snort could be heard, then rustling of the bushes.

…

"Any word on the girl?"

"…yes, she should be arriving sometime tomorrow."

"Who is she?"

"This girl."

"Ah, a Hyuuga."

"Yes, should I get the paperwork ready?"

"No. Get _this _ready."

"Ah, smart thinking."

"Now hurry, I will get the paperwork ready I'll tell my other servant to make preparations."

Hinata POV

I look across the river to see Sasuke sharpening a kunai knife getting ready for training. He looked up at me, not saying much, but I knew he was just as nervous as I was.

I had put on my regular jacket, attempting to make the meeting as casual as possible. Around now, Naruto would be training at the Team 7 training grounds.

I stopped there searching everywhere for him. Nowhere.

Where could he be? He wasn't at the academy, the shrine, the river, not even Ichiraku's.

However walking around the village I heard people talking, gossiping.

"We better watch out for her. After all this, I bet she'll become suicidal." One teenage boy said.

"Yeah, being disowned by the Hyuugas? That's pretty harsh." The other boy responded.

"No, what will drive her insane is seeing Naruto with his new girlfriend." The girl said.

I looked up and down the path. Sure enough flashes of bright yellow, pink, and orange came forward.

Tears came to my eyes as I ran back to my river. I heard Sakura and Naruto call back to me, but I kept running.

_**Buildings with a hundred floors  
Swinging with revolving doors  
Maybe I don't know where they'll take me  
Gotta keep movin on movin on  
Fly away  
Break away**_

"SASUKE! PLEASE I NEED TO TALK!" he was no where to be found. He wasn't in the area.

Weird where else would he go? He didn't need food since I just fed him this morning. He didn't have training today either.

I made my decision…to become a missing-nin. I went back to my tent and packed up all of my stuff.

My feet began to walk about the river's top, but I felt a hand grab my ankle and I immediately dropped beneath the water. My head resurfaced to see Sasuke's.

"You don't want to become a missing-nin." Could he read my thoughts?

"H-How d-did y-you -…?" a finger came to my mouth. I blushed at the contact. His usual smirk appeared, following a deep frown.

"I know. Hyuuga, crossing to the Sound means you cannot go back to Konoha ever again. You do not want the life of a runaway." He cupped my chin. We never touched before. It felt weird. I've known him for a week or two and this is the first time we ever came in contact.

Sasuke scoffed. He must have thought I was one of his fan girls. I just don't feel comfortable with contact of the opposite sex actually any sex for that matter.

"S-Sorry, Sasuke-san, but I must runaway. I have no reason to stay in Konoha. My clan wants to take away my Byakugan then my life. Naruto has found a girlfriend. I got fired from my intern and am already registered as a missing-nin. I need to leave. Please, I will n-not be a bother." I felt his hand grab mine as he lifted me out of the water.

_**I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly.  
Though it's not easy to tell you goodbye  
Take a risk, take a chance,  
Make a change, and break away.  
Out of the darkness and into the sun.  
But I won't forget the place I come from  
I gotta take a risk, take a chance,  
Make a change, and break away  
Breakaway  
Break away**_

"Hyuuga, you are now an official missing-nin." He smirked, leading me to a rock.

I sat down making myself comfortable, "Are there any nice apartments you know of? I don't have much money, but I can surely find a nice size apartment with the money Neji gave me." I saw he was in his tree house or whatever fishing for something.

He came down with a cup of green tea and some kind of samurai uniform, "Drink this, wear this, stay here."

I looked up at his small tree house, "Where do I sleep, dress, eat? That house isn't for 2 people. I'd rather live in that nice cave over there." It looked like a cozy cave. To my liking, it had easy access to the waterfall and was a nice size.

"Hyuuga, that cave is infested with leaches and barely protects from the weather. I hardly think you would rather stay there. We can buy a cot today. The tree house should be able to keep in both of us. I built it a few years back." he stated before sipping his own green tea.

I began to remember what Neji told me. Why would the Hyuuga clan want to get rid of me? I thought they said I was improving.

"Get dressed, we'll be leaving soon. We'll register you to become a Sound Ninja… Sigh, why are you crying?" he sat down across from me on another rock.

"I'm not prepared to be a ninja. It's not my life. I'm not strong enough. I-I can't – …"

"Oh will you stop it with the whining? They'll think you're a spy if you say you're not a ninja! Can you think for a second?" his scolds reminded me of my father's. The memories of fear resurfaced to my emotions making me cry.

"I'M SORRY, SASUKE. I REALLY AM! I'LL STOP. SUMIMASEN, PLEASE I'LL DO BETTER. JUST DON'T GET MAD!" my babbling persisted until I found myself in a field.

He took off his shirt revealing his tone abs. However, I failed to blush, as I had seen him with his shirt off thousands of times, being his next-door neighbor and all.

Although, I did not know what he was doing.

"Ano, Sasuke-san, what are you doing?" I watched him get into a fighting pose and activate his Sharingan.

"…" no response. Ah, what does that mean?

"Sasuke-san, I don't want to fight, please, I've had a long day." I pleaded sitting down by a tree.

He sighed once more before putting his shirt back on and stopping dead in his tracks. He saw something I knew it.

I turned on my Byakugan to see no threat. No one's chakra level was anything Sasuke or I couldn't handle.

He took my hand, "Come, quickly. He knows!"

I failed to keep up with his fast pace.

"Damn, you're so slow." He picked me up and placed me on his back.

I wrapped my hands around his neck and he dashed off quicker than I could ever run.

**INTERMISSION TIME! **


	4. Every Time We Touch

Hmfan24 - Aren't you tired? I know I am. I mean typing 3,813 words, 15,857 characters is just tiresome.

Shikamaru – Troublesome if you ask me.

Hmfan24 – You're boring, I need someone else. Someone…more lively. Hey, INO!

Shikamaru – (eyes widen) Oh, hell no!

Hmfan24/Ino – (giggles madly) You're so funny Shika-kun!

Shikamaru - … save me!

Ino – Next Chapter will be filled with fluffy goodness!

Hmfan24 – Uh-huh (nods) you get tired of all the angst and stuff. It's going to be a big FLUFF ball. This chapter will have a little more humor.

Ino – She's trying to keep them as IC as possible.

Shikamaru – Aren't you going to crap this fic up with some Harvest Moon shit?

Hmfan24 – Who said it was shit? Harvest Moon is one of the best game series ever.

Ino – Yeah!

Shikamaru – Let's begin part two.

Hmfan24- Hey, I'm the boss I say it! PART TWO! PART TWO! PART TWO IS HERE!

Ino – (joins in with the terrible singing)

Shikamaru – Damnit.

Hinata POV

There was no sign of whoever we were running from. Sasuke refused to reveal our stalker.

"…color?" we were picking out futons. I pointed at the nice one with flowers decorated on it.

"No."

I just realized the price. Okay, maybe, the aqua-marine bed. That seemed to be cheap,

"Too bright." He pointed to a black bed.

I put my fingers together and looked down. It's not that I didn't like black beds, its just…

He sighed and continued walking.

We continued pointing from dark to bright before we finally came on a conclusion to choose a futon with dark blue flowers and a red background. It was nice and cheap and just what we needed.

The cashier was about to rack up the furniture, but…

POOF!

"Well, hello, Sasuke." Uh, I remember him. Kabuto I think his name was. Heh, reminds me of those Pokemon days.

"Hello, Kabuto." Sasuke grunted between his teeth.

"Ohayo, Kabuto-san, how are you doing?" it was nice to see familiar faces in a new place.

Sasuke grabbed my hand, "We paid. Let's go home, Hinata."

"Orochimaru-sama wants to see your girlfriend and you. He said it's urgent" I blushed. He said it a little too loudly.

People began to whisper and stare.

Sasuke rushed me out of the store, but Kabuto followed us. "Today is my day off. I need to get back home."

He managed to poof in front of us once more, "He said now, or no training for a week!"

We stopped, looking back to see the smirk on his face. Then Kabuto left.

"Come on."

"Sasuke, why does O-Orochimaru-senin want both of us?" I poked my fingers together. Why would he need me?

He mumbled something about pedophile under his breath. My eyes widened in shock, "What?"

"Nothing, he just wants to see if you are uh… never minding that. Don't call him Senin; the cocky jerk doesn't deserve such title." People giggled at our hands touching.

"Ano, um, S-Sasuke-san, why do you have to hold my hand?" I looked at his tight grip on my hand, blushing at the contact.

"You don't know the way."

I followed him quietly into a room, naturally clinging to his arm.

"Why, hello Sasuke and Sasuke's lover! Come in and sit." There were two red chairs In front of the elder's desk.

Sasuke didn't seem to move, but I obeyed the man's orders and took my spot in front of the desk.

"She's not my girlfriend nor is she my lover." Sasuke seemed to mumble under his breath and behind his grinding teeth.

"Kabuto says you two seem to be pretty close. You have been talking for weeks now. It wasn't until this morning that you two got in close contact." Orochimaru-senin seemed nice. Tsunade-sensei said he was the one to cause the war though. He didn't seem of a threat.

I still didn't feel comfortable talking to him.

"Neighbors, that's all. Now, what do you want, old man? Today is my day off!" Sasuke slammed his fist on the table.

Orochimaru smirked and chuckled, "Ku, ku, ku, I need to register Hinata-chan."

"Gasp," I didn't know he knew my name. How? I just met him.

"Heiress of the strongest clan in Konoha, Hyuuga Hinata's biggest aspiration is to become a medic-nin. She also dreams of raising a family with her crush Naruto. She loves sweets and hates seafood. Her hobbies include cooking, gardening, flower pressing and cleaning. She specializes in taijutsu and can be pretty sharp at times. Wonderful kekei genkei, better than the Sharingan at times, hm, I wonder if they were both in one child. Interesting experiment, I think." I flustered at his muse.

I looked up at Sasuke who was looking out the window.

"Hinata-chan, do you want to become a medic-nin? I must add, the medic-nin training facility is one of the best. Sasuke could use some attending to after his weekly missions." He grinned.

I blushed harder. I was inclined to nod, but Sasuke interrupted.

"Hinata plans to excel as a chunin here and a chunin she will be."

I sighed and slumped in my chair. Orochimaru sent Sasuke a glare, "I believe she can talk by herself! Now, Hinata-chan, what do you wish to be?"

"Gulp, w-w-whatever S-Sasuke w-wants, I-I'll be a-a Chunin." I looked down at my hands.

"Very well, and Sasuke, I have a mission for you two. Um, it's a simple D-rank mission. I'm sure you two can handle it. First mission as I couple…I mean team." He smirked. I have a feeling that mistake was on purpose.

"…"

"…"

We both were silent.

"Go on a date." He smiled.

I dug my face into my arms as I blushed madly.

"What the hell does this have to do with me getting stronger?" Sasuke had a firm voice.

"Well…" Orochimaru began.

"Oh, Damnit, a lesson." Sasuke cursed slumping down into the chair next to me, running his hand through his hair.

"Dating takes quick thinking and important social skills. It uses certain techniques such as decision making and lets the person infer social cues based on the person's personality. Sasuke, you seem to have a certain stick up you ass that has you closed off to other's opinions. Hinata, you give in too easily because of your self confidence. You both have trouble in teams because of your personality. But, you two should do well on the same team.

(Shikamaru- If you're too lazy to read the lesson then just move on ahead)

"Also I've taken note that your orange chakra is low. This chakra is associated with the parts of the consciousness concerned with food and sex. It is about the body's communication to the Being inside, about what the body wants and needs, and what it finds pleasurable. The person's ability to have children is also associated with this chakra. If there is not a clear relationship with the element of water, associated with this chakra, the person's relationship with water is a reflection of their relationship with the parts of their consciousness associated with this chakra."

(Ino – Boring parts over, now its time to PARTAY!)

"No." Sasuke stated plainly, "I don't need any fucking orange chakra."

I blushed even more and sank down in my chair lower.

"If you do not take action now you will either become barren or a rapist. Take your pick… plus… I'll buy you a house."

My eyes lit up and I faced Sasuke's pensive expression. I begged, "A-ano, Sasuke, I could live in the tree house and you could live in a house."

"You're not going to live alone and I'm not going to move because we are not taking the mission." He said.

"I'll build you a condo, my final offer." Why was Orochimaru being so nice.

"Sigh, what do _you_ want to do, Hinata?" he looked towards me.

"Ano, u-um, I-I want t-to l-live i-in a h-house, p-please."

"Sigh I accept." He sighed taking my hand and walking to the door.

"Have fun!"

My first date…with Sasuke, I've always dreamed it would be with Naruto, but… I guess that can't happen now. I've broken away from that life.

"Where?" Sasuke kept his hands in his pockets and continued on a trail to nowhere.

What did he mean where? "Uh-…"

"Where do you want to go?" he glared at me.

"Ano, I-I r-really d-d-don't c-care, a-any place is fine." I followed closely behind him, watching the villagers pass by me.

We came up to a meadow. Oh, meadows are nice. We could just have a casual picnic. It wasn't until I heard a screech that I fell to my knees.

"Get up." I looked up at Sasuke's cold face. A shinobi was doing a jutsu on his opponent.

Orochimaru-senin had told us to stay balanced. That meant I had to try to be a little more assertive.

"Ano, Sasuke-san, I do not want to date here." I looked him in the eye with a serious expression on my face.

"I asked you where you wanted to go. I want to go here!" he glared hard at me.

Tears welled up in my eyes. I turned away from his glare, now terrified to look him in the eye, "Gomen."

"Sigh. Okay, are you hungry?" he asked in a nicer tone.

I shook my head. I didn't get hungry often.

"Do you… want to buy something? I have a little bit of money." I heard him step closer to me.

I shook my head once more. I didn't want him to waste money on me.

"Do you… uhg, I got nothing. Just tell me what you want to do so I can get this stupid date over with." He began walking away.

I followed tears dropping from my eyes, "G-Gomen, S-Sasuke-san, I-I know y-you d-don't want to go on a d-date w-with m-me. Y-You can have any girl and I don't even like you that much. Why w-waste your time with me?"

He stopped in his tracks looking behind at me, "No, you're okay. At least you're quiet is what I mean. What annoys me is you have no backbone. None whatsoever, it'd be nice if you had just a little, then…" he mumbled something.

We wound up at the ocean shore, "What did you say Sasuke?"

"Then you wouldn't have to cry so much. Usually I… don't care when people cry, but I always hated it when you came to the river crying. I don't know, I guess it reminds … I mean you remind me of…myself." He ran his fingers through his hair.

I sat in the sand and place my feet in the ocean, "Yes, Sasuke-kun," I blushed. Why did I have to say kun?

"What?" he looked back at me.

"I've always wanted to ask you why you became an avenger. I know you want to kill your brother and all, but you left Konoha. Why?" he sat down beside me.

**_I still hear your voice,  
When you sleep next to me.  
I still feel your touch,  
in my dreams  
Forgive me my weakness,  
But I don't know why,  
Without you it's hard to survive _**

The sunset reflected on his onyx eyes, "My brother said all I need to defeat him is Power and Hatred."

"Why listen to him? He wants you to follow his path. Neji said that you cannot fight with hatred, but with the empowerment of love. And only with love, will you develop the ultimate courage to prevail. Prevail with the loved-ones who care, with those who protect you, with those who _you **truly love**_. Without that being your source of power, you will fall every time. And I believe him; I believe love is the best power. It can outshine all things that will come your way." I looked at him before looking out into the ocean.

"Hn. I'm not like you. You took a better path than me. You can forgive much more easily than I can. I can and will never forgive my brother for what he did."

"Yes, I get what you're saying, Sasuke, but it's not too late. I think you can still defeat him, but next time your mind won't be set on killing him, but it will be set on assuring that your future family is safe and that you're safe. That's what matters right?" I gave him a smile.

**_Cause every time we touch,  
I get this feeling  
And every time we kiss,  
I swear I can fly  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast,  
I want this to last,  
Need you by my side  
'Cause every time we touch,  
I feel the static,  
And every time we kiss,  
I reach for the sky,  
Can't you feel my heart beat so  
I can't let you go,  
Want you in my life. _**

He sighed and leaned back, "You know, you're one of a kind, Hyuuga. Thank you, but… my past… it'll always be there. It's hard to look at the future. I hear Orochimaru wants to take over my body, I don't really care if he does or not I…just want to avenge my family, dead or alive."

He didn't care if he died or not? Tears rolled down my cheeks from my face, the glare from the sunset glowed upon them making it difficult to see, "Don't say that! You should care! You're scared, aren't you? It's okay, Sasuke, because I'm just as scared as you are. I never will be able to please my family. You think you never will be able to defeat you're brother, don't you?"

"I'm not scared!" he turned around so he wouldn't face me. He was lying.

"You are, Sasuke, I know because I am. We're one in the same, but we just took different paths neither of us succeeding. No matter how hard we try nothing is getting better. We may not grow stronger physically, but we can help each other develop mentally." Where did all this confidence come from? I guess when I want someone to feel better…I…feel the need to help them.

"…" he stay there frozen.

I continued, "You can defeat Itachi with the love you have for you family, just as I can become stronger by surviving on the love I have from others. I'll help you, Sasuke-kun." I took his hand.

He looked up with a glimmer on his onyx eyes. He…was crying.

"What do you want most in life, Sasuke? I know it's not to kill your brother. What will you do after you defeat him?" Maybe I seemed too pushy, though he still didn't seem to mind.

He wiped his eye, "…"

**_Your arms are my castle,  
Your heart is my sky.  
They wipe away tears that I cry  
the good and the bad times,  
We've been through them all.  
You make me rise when I fall... _**

"Come on, uh… do you want to become a teacher, a doctor, one of those delivery people, open up a shop, ANBU leader, continue the Uchiha police force -…" he cut me off as he started to get closer to my face with a smirk.

I blushed at how close we were as he caused me to lie back on the sand, "I want to raise a family," His smirk his hands bracing himself above me, he neared my face.

I lied there with him right above me looking into my eye, "S-Sasuke-kun, w-w-wha-… w-well, I-I'm s-s-sure y-you c-can f-find a-a w-wife e-easily. Ano...EEK!"

His lips met mine before I got another word out. Why… why did I feel different now? I thought we were just friends. Maybe not even friends and there was always that weird feeling but now… I feel different.

Did…could…I think Sasuke has replaced Naruto. I feel more confident around Sasuke more than I did around Naruto. It's weird though, Sasuke doesn't really show it, but I feel he cares more. It's…a mutual relationship.

I was lost in the kiss he gave me. My… first kiss, I always dreamed it would be Naruto. But sometimes dreams aren't always for the best.

I blushed deeply when I felt his tongue, "Mmm…" I moaned. We seemed to both be new at this, for he kissed with hunger and passion and I barely but ever-so tenderly kissed him back.

He brought me on my side, wrapping his arms around my waist. I kept my hands on his chest, but gradually my hands wrapped around his neck thirsting for more. His mouth was addicting, tasty.

**_'Cause every time we touch,  
I get this feeling  
And every time we kiss,  
I swear I can fly  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast,  
I want this to last,  
Need you by my side  
'Cause every time we touch,  
I feel the static,  
And every time we kiss,  
I reach for the sky,  
Can't you feel my heart beat so  
I can't let you go,  
Want you in my life _**

The sun set completely when I looked up. It was dark and I could barely see his features, but he was licking his lips.

I blushed harder.

"That was fun, Hinata-chan. First time?" he held my hand.

I nodded, "Hai."

"It was my first time too. Well except for that dobe incident." He got up and offered me a hand.

I didn't want to really talk, "…" I was still pretty shocked on what happened. Uchiha Sasuke, traitor of Konoha kissed…well…made out with me. What are you doing, Hinata? You ran away with the most wanted man of your village.

He brought me to our home, "The futon is here. I suggest you go to bed. I'll wash up."

I looked up at the dark tree house, "Sasuke-san--…"

"Kun," I blushed, "call me Sasuke-kun."

"Sasuke-kun, ano, are you hungry? I can make you something to eat." I heard his stomach growl.

He sighed and looked up at me, "I haven't been to the market in a while. You've been cooking for me for the last week or so. We can go tomorrow."

I began to climb up the ladder activating my Byakugan to see where I was going.

Upstairs I found a nice bottle of Hot Green Tea.

_Congratulations on the girlfriend, Sasuke, have fun, _

_Your sensei _

"He _is_ nice," I mumbled to myself.

I brought out two cups. They had Uchiha symbols on them, one blue, and the other black. I chose the black one. I would usually choose the lighter color, but it was time for a change, right?

"Mmm…" I inhaled the warm aroma of the green tea. I usually liked mine filled with sugar and honey, but this time I thought I'd take it natural.

Sasuke entered the room with dripping wet hair, "What's that?"

I pulled out his cup of warm green tea, "Green tea, you want any?"

He put his wet clothes next to the window and sat near me, "Hn."

"So…we're going to g-get a new house tomorrow, right? Orochimaru-sama said he would BUILD us a new condominium! It'll take a while though." I sighed crawling over to my futon. I looked at Sasuke's, his looked old.

"I don't trust that snake, he's been acting strange around us lately. He's too nice." He closed his eyes sipping his tea once more.

I smiled, "You're getting too nice too."

"What do you mean?" he responded, curiosity in his voice.

I giggled myself to sleep.

My new… I don't know what to call him. It's a weird relationship. I mean sometimes he can be so expressive other times all he can say is 'Hn'.

**_'Cause every time we touch,  
I get this feeling  
every time we kiss,  
I swear I can fly  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast,  
I want this to last,  
Need you by my side _**

(hmfan24- I got this dream decoder book for Christmas, its awesome! Tell ya next time!)

_Honey was leaking into a calm river getting more rapid as it went on, where fish swam. The huge moon shone in the background with its light radiating upon the path I was taking. It seemed dark and crows could be heard. At the end of the road a sun was there, and beneath the sun was a greenhouse within the foggy air. Inside, I saw Sasuke he was feeding an apple to a fox, but before I could get closer to him the ground shook and we both fell through a hole in the ground. _


	5. I'm here

Ino- How romantic, Shikamaru, when are you ever going to take _me _on a date?

Shikamaru- Sigh, never.

hmfan24- analysis, anyone? What this dream means is Hinata is fearful of her relationship with Sasuke, but it's growing into a romance that she doesn't think she's ready for, but she's comfortable enough to find out. She feels comfortable with the issues in her life for now.

Ino - Her relationship is bigger than she thinks and her path seems wrong and dark, but will eventually turn out for the better. In the end she expects a better life and looks forward to when she can finally live in peace, but her failures often speak out to her.

Shikimaru - She seems to keep her emotions locked inside, but Sasuke is already there. Neither of them knows, but someone is deceiving them. A major change is coming and they are both going to fall for the person's plan. She will soon lose control.

Hmfan24- Don't you just love pseudoscience? Uh, Continue! Oh, yeah, JIC, little kiddies…run…nothing much, just…

Ino - ---cuddles toward Shikamaru--- Popcorn, sweetie?

Shikamaru – Ew, please, hmfan! Can you kick her off?

Hmfan24- IT'S MY FREAKING INTERMISSION I CAN DO WHATEVER THE HELL I WANT TO!!! Hey, pass the Nestle Crunch bar, Ino!

Ino – Here you go, hmfan-chan. OKAY! IS EVERYBODY READY FOR THE DRAMA FILLED FINAL PART?

Hmfan24 – YEAH!!!

Shikamaru – I hate the smell of kettle corn.

A sharp pain struck my head as I squirmed at the soreness in-between my legs. Was it that time of month?

My dizziness made it hard to see. The sun, sigh, it hurts this morning. I didn't even bother wasting my chakra to open my eyes, yet used my touching senses.

Soars were all the way from my neck to my waist, what happened? There was a pool of some sort of liquid beneath me. I squirmed trying to get comfortable. It smelt like… blood.

Someone breathed on my neck.

I felt, warm. Maybe Sasuke knew.

"SASUKE!" I yelled, still not opening my eyes, I attempted to get up. Someone was holding me down.

I felt arms around my waist move.

"Hn?" the voice above me moaned.

My eyes opened to see who it was.

"S-S-S-S-SSSSSSAAAAAASSSSSSUUUUUKKKKKKEEEEE!" I quickly activated my Byakugan, using Jyuuken to push him off of me. The bastard must've raped me.

"Ouch…Hinata-chan, will you stop it with the yelling, my head hurts so fucking much. Sigh." He looked up at the scene before him.

Okay, if I was in his futon then… I looked around the room. There was evidence everywhere. I did it. Today, Hyuuga Hinata, former heiress of the ever-so noble Hyuuga clan, present missing-nin, had given up her virginity to bad boy avenger, Uchiha Sasuke. How could this have happened?

Was I _that _desperate? Desperate enough to let him give me his love; if there even was any love in the first place, I don't think I would give up my virginity. I wouldn't even think about sex if it weren't for those damn Sex-ed classes required to become a medic-nin.

My moral values have always been high, "Sasuke wh-…"

"What the hell happened, Hyuuga? Why am I covered in blood? Why are you covered in blood?" he surprisingly kept a straight face.

He must've still been a virgin too.

"WEMUSTHAVEHADSEXUALINTERCOARSEBUTIDON'TKNOWWHYBECAUSEIDON'TFEELLIKETHATTOWARDSYOUANDYOUKNOWTHAT.PLEASETELLMEYOUUSEDACONDOM." I spat out crying harder than I have in a long time, hopeful that some miracle happened.

He shook his head and then dropped it down, "I'm…sorry, Hinata. I don't even own one."

The room began to spin.

"I c-could b-be p-p-preg-…" my eyes rolled back and I fell down…fainted.

A cold, wet towel on my forehead, I was no longer sweaty, yet cozy. A hand caressed my face. It felt warm. I was wrapped in a long robe that was a little long for me. Ah, it smelled like caramel.

"I'm sorry, Hinata. I don't wish to bring you pain. I…I honestly have no idea how it happened, but despite my desires I still respect your now lost innocence." A small kiss was planted on my forehead. I heard footsteps.

I shot up, "Don't be sorry, Sasuke-kun, it's not your fault." I wrapped my arms around the first figure I saw.

"What? Sasuke, please…get her off of me." The man grunted. I immediately let go, seeing it wasn't Sasuke.

I felt Sasuke's hand touch my hair, "Konbanwa, Hinata-hime," (Ino - ok, its evening time, she fainted plus Sasuke-kun and she woke up late after their rendezvous) he nodded towards the man whom I hugged, "His name is…well I'm not sure what his name is, but I visit him on routine. He's one of the top medics in the country."

"I'd prefer if you'd call me Doctor. This is my partner down at the clinic, Erisu." The man with black, spiky hair, pale skin and a stoic look on his face. He looks so similar to Sasuke, but had more slanted eyes. He also looked in his early 20's.

I turned to the smiling girl, she had a bowl cut similar to mine, her eyes were dark brown and she wore an old-fashion blue, yellow and white dress, and she looked to be a little younger than Doctor, "Konbanwa, Hinata-chan, are you feeling well?"

I shook my head, "No, Erisu-san."

"Well, I heard you want to become a mid-wife. I'm a mid-wife myself." I smiled at her smile. She was nice.

"I didn't call you for chit-chat I want to know if she's going to be pregnant or not!" Sasuke turned on his Sharingan.

He was just as scared as I was. I reached up to caress his face, "Please, Sasuke, calm down. It's okay." I whispered.

He blushed, "Hn. I'm going to step outside, call me when you have an answer." He tucked his hands in his pockets and dropped down the ladder. I sighed, he could be so stubborn sometimes.

"Teenage pregnancies," I heard Doctor mumble under his breath.

Erisu nudged him, "Doctor! Please. Hinata-chan, from what we know you're most likely going to become pregnant. We took data from your DNA to test if your productive system was in affect. I'm afraid it is."

Doctor closed his eyes and took a deep sigh, "There is a 99.99 you are pregnant. Your orange chakra is higher than ever in your abdomen area which means there is activity down there producing a child. Now, may I suggest abortion?"

I was about to snap at him for even think of such thing, but then I looked out the window at Sasuke, "Give…me a second."

Erisu was shocked at my answer. I would be too, but if Sasuke will be its father, I need to know if he'll be supportive.

I hopped out the window (hmfan24-not that high couple feet, bout 5-6ft from the ground) and walked up behind Sasuke who was looking into the ocean, "Sasuke?"

"What?" he wouldn't face me.

He was crying, I know he was, maybe not physically, but…on the inside. I could read him like a book from the way he said what to his back towards me, he's thinking a lot.

"I-I-I l-l-love you, Sasuke, no, its love plus more, ever since I met you I felt that certain bond. It was much different than what I felt around Naruto, maybe because I fell in love." I scooted closer to him.

"…" he was silent. I scooted even closer to him to see the reflection of his face on the river. Rain began to fall and the reflection became blurrier.

"Sasuke, Doctor said it's just about definite that I'll become pregnant soon. He's asking me if we want abortion. I'm extremely against it; I just wanted to hear your opinion. Do you want to keep it?" I leaned on him.

"No." was all he said.

My eyes widened in shock, "W-What, but, Sasuke, I t-t-…"

"There is no way Doctor is going to abort my first child! I'll guard that child with my life if I have to." He declared.

I giggled, tears streamed down my cheeks, I threw my arms around his neck, "You really mean that, Sasuke-kun?"

He kissed me on the forehead, "And… I guess," he helped me stand up then looked away, "I guess, I love you too."

I gave him a kiss on the lips before climbing back up the ladder, he followed silently.

Erisu gave Sasuke and I a loving look, "Isn't that sweet, Doctor, two young teens in love!"

"We're keeping it!" We both declared.

"Less work for me, we have another patient, See Ya." With that Doctor and Erisu teleported out in a poof of smoke.

Sasuke sat down, "You want to go shopping? Snake man is supposedly building us a house today, I suggest we visit him late. In the meantime I'll take you shopping for the baby."

"Sasuke," I giggled, "even if I have the baby it won't be due for almost another year. I want to get married today. I want to be sure that I have an Uchiha child and… no one suspects pre-martial sex. So pleeeeaaaaaseee? Can we get married."

He smirked, "I knew you were different. Most girls wouldn't even care about their honor. You do. Sigh, another Uchiha couldn't hurt. We need to keep Sharingan in the Uchiha clan after all, and I am curious about it mixing with the Byakugan."

"I love you too, Hyuuga" he picked me up, bridal style and began to walk towards the city area

"If anyone asks, tell them it was arranged and we just want to renew it, ok?" he looked down at me.

I nodded still tired from the drainage of blood, I slowly drifted off to sleep.

"Hinata," I opened up my eyes to see Sasuke handing me a pile of paper, "Sign this."

"We got though?" I shouted excitedly, his hand clamped my mouth shut.

"Sh, I lied; they don't know we're not married." He smirked waving back at the black haired girl, "That's Orochimaru's daughter."

He has a daughter?

I hesitated, "…"

"Are you going to sign it or not?" he asked after five minutes of me looking at him.

"Depends," I tapped the pen on his nose, "Do you love me?"

He sighed, "I already said yes."

"Say it again." I smirked. He was already rubbing off on me.

"I love you, Hinata." He said under his breath.

His personality was already rubbing off on me. I could feel it. Little by little he was becoming more like me and I him.

With black ink I signed the form then with a bite of the thumb we were married. Too fast, you may think. Like Neji always said, if fate wanted it then it would happen regardless, and fate is the thing that told me to marry him.

We exited the Sound headquarters and headed to the market.

Speaking of Neji, "If what I hear is true, Uchiha, I will kill you!" as we were walking down a path Neji came up behind us and put Sasuke in a choke hold.

"P-P-Please…" I couldn't come up with the words.

"Did you take advantage of Hinata-chan last night?" Kiba yelled in his face.

"N-N-N-No…" I was whispering too softly.

The entire rookie 9 was here plus team Gai. Even…Naruto.

"TEME, IF YOU GOT HINATA I SWEAR!" Naruto was about to punch Sasuke in the face.

"Naruto…please." Sasuke fell down to the ground with a bruise. Sasuke knew I would be sad if he fought back.

Neji stomped on his stomach and he looked directly into my eyes he mouthed, "It is okay, as long as you are happy."

"STOP IT! IT'S NOT HIS FAULT. I-I-I-I LET HIM!!! I FELT DESPRERATE, HE DID TOO. IT WAS A ONE NIGHT STAND AND THE DOCTOR SAID I COULD BE PREGNANT! WE DID IT ALL THE TIME!" I just about spat out anything that could make them stop beating up Sasuke.

Everyone was shocked.

Sakura had tears in her eyes when she looked at Sasuke, "Is that true Sasuke-kun? Is she carrying your child?"

He got up and wiped his bloody mouth, "Well it would make sense, seeing that she is an Uchiha now. My wife."

Naruto's eyes widened, "Pregnant? By…Sasuke?" he looked at me deeply in the eyes.

"She's married? Oh, Hinata, you are so lucky! I can't believe you were able to marry Sasuke at 15. I wish you all luck!" Ino shouted proud of me.

Shikamaru sighed, "Ino, this isn't as good as you think. How will they be able to balance their lives? Hiashi will like the news and status on his daughter. Babies of teenage mothers usually do not survive. I doubt this one will too."

"We will excel and raise the best child ever, together!" Rock Lee gave us a good guy pose.

Naruto was quiet. Sakura gave him a hug and whispered, "Are you all right, honey?" I saw a few tears in both of their eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, Sakura-chan, I'm just shocked. I mean, feel responsible for this." He sighed, looking into his lover's eyes.

It wasn't as painful as I thought. When he kissed her I felt like that knot in my life was untied and done.

"I'm doing the baby shower!" Sakura jumped up. I giggled at how well she was taking the news. Naruto is rubbing off on her. I wonder if he would've on me. I know Sasuke is.

"Yeah, we'll help them all the way, right, Neji?" Tenten smiled at my cousin. He seemed to be in a state of shock and refused to look at me.

"N-Neji, nii-san? I'm s-sorry." I tried to touch his shoulder. He turned back to me.

Sasuke wrapped his arm around my waist, "You don't have to apologize, Hinata, it's not your fault." He kissed my cheek.

Neji looked back, "Hinata-sama - …"

"You don't have to call me that anymore. I'm an Uchiha now." I semi-smiled at his back.

"Why? How? When did this happen, and how come the clan wasn't aware of this?"

I sighed, "I love him. I felt a certain connection to him. I gave my body to him…for that reason only. Not knowing the consequences I would face." Tear ran out of my eyes, "But I will love this child just as much as I love Sasuke."

"Love? Sigh, I don't know, Hinata. He's a - …"

"Missing-nin? I am too now. If you k-kill him, you'll have to k-kill me too." I looked down. I knew Neji wasn't ready to

He sighed, "No sign of any missing-nin then. I can't kill you…I can't. Just get rid of the child for me. Please, your whole life will fall apart raising a child at 15 especially when it's with this traitor. Don't trust him, Hinata; he'll leave you just like he left our village."

My cousin has been over protective. Sasuke didn't respond well, "She's keeping my child!"

"I am not afraid to kill you, Uchiha!" Neji turned on his Byakugan and got into pose.

Oh, no! There could be a fight!

"

……………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Hmfan24- ---collapses--- I'm too tired to do an author's note.

Ino - ---cheerleader attitude--- COME ON HMFAN YOU CAN DO IT!

Shikamaru – You could've added a lot more songs.

Hmfan24 – So… oh yeah my favorite out of those three is Kelly Clarkson's song. I also like Cascada's song, 'Everytime We Touch' Awesome song! And Monica's song (yall don't know her) For you I will. I used some lines for that, too. And last but not least Fallen for You by Jamie Rivera!

Shikamaru – 30 pages. Wow.

Ino – Aye, okay job, hmfan!

Hmfan24- Oh will you stop it with the cheerleading?

Shikamaru - ---snickers---

Ino- T.T

Hmfan24- Sorry, Ino… Anyway, guess where I got the plot from?

Shikamaru – Your as---…

Ino – Demo-san and chibi!

Hmfan24- Yep, shout-out to chibismiles5622 and Demo-san for inspiring my hard work and ethic I put into my fic. Demo, your story made me cry so hard, I'm still crying to this day. WHY, WHY DID IT HAVE TO END LIKE THAT!!! WHY???

Shikamaru - …

Ino - …

Hmfan24 – Ahem, and chibi-chan, who got it from Demo-san, also came as an inspiration, showing that despite Hard Work pays off. So to anyone down in the dump in their writing, keep your head up, there is still room for change.

Ino – Happy New Years!

Shikamaru – It's already 2007 in Japan.

Hmfan24- Us, Houstonians still have another 2.25 minutes. I hope next year will be well for you all. I'm tired.

Shikamaru – When are you going to update again?

Hmfan24- Whenever… I'm off now. Hey, there is an Anti-SasuHina FC can you believe it? Whatever you do, don't go off on them we don't want that type of reputation.

Ps…

OMG, Sims 2 is so fun. My cousin made me Naruto stuff for my sims! It's so cool! Currently I have 23 children and with cheats I'm still pretty young!


End file.
